Storm
by Spobycious
Summary: What happens if Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh meet at the most famous festival? You'll find out in Storm! / Spoby story with slight mentions of Haleb, Emison and Ezria. /
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is the first chapter of my first story. I'm not sure if it is going to be good, but I wanted to give it a try. This story is kind of based on a true one. I have no idea how long it's going to be, because I didn't finish it yet. I also don't know how often I'm going to update because I am really buzy with school. I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter and please let me know what you think**!

Spencer Hastings is an 18 year young women, who just graduated from high school. This didn't only mean that she could finally go to college, it meant as well that she could finally go to Tomorrowland. Tomorrowland is the most famous festival in Belgium, people from all around the world come to this festival because it is – so told - the best. Spencer has been saving up money for that since she was 14. Her mom and dad weren't too happy about the fact that she would travel by plane alone for more than 8 hours. However they knew that this was something she really wanted to do, so they let her go eventually. The fact that her half brother, Jason, was travelling with her made them feel a little less worried. They were currently standing at the airport, Jason and Spencer's flight would depart in 3 hours. "Do you have everything you need?" Veronica asked. They both nodded. "Good, now go before you miss your flight." Spencer laughed and pulled her mom in a hug. "I'll text you every day and before you know, we'll both be back." Veronica and Jason really got close over the time, so she pulled him in a hug as well. "Now go. I'll miss you both and be safe! Don't take drinks from strangers and stay with each other!" Jason and Spencer rolled their eyes. "Yes mom, bye, love you." And with those words, they went to check in. Two and an half hour later, they were waiting to board. Their plane just landed, which means it would be ready to go any minute. Spencers thought wasn't finished yet before she heard her flight call in the speakers. "Passengers for Boeing 654, to Belgium can board now." They both stood up and checked in. They followed the path to the plane and searched for their seats. "Prepare yourself for a long flight, little sis." "I can't wait." She told him sarcastically.

On the other hand we have Toby Cavanaugh, a very handsome, almost 20-year young men who was tired of doing the same shit in his country . He decided to go to Tomorrowland this year, far away from home, far away from the same, boring things in his life. He just arrived at the airport with his tent and festival clothes. He didn't take much because he probably wouldn't need it. He took some warm clothes, because he was told it could be very cold in Belgium, they even said that there was a chance that there would be some thunder and lightning. The only thing that kept him from going, were his friends; Caleb, Hanna, Emily, Aria, Ezra and Alison. He sighed because they were running late and they didn't text or call him. Just when he was about to call, his 6 friends runned into the airport. "That was about time!" He shouted. "My mom had a problem with starting the car. Now stop complaining and go." Alison snapped. And also their two hours passed fast. When they got in the plane, Toby saw a beautiful, tall, brunette sitting 3 rows before them in the plane. "Hey Tobes, is that nothing for you?" Hanna asked. Toby would never admit it but he felt kind of lonely when he was with his friends. They all had a girlfriend and he, he was still alone. He never had a girlfriend so he was insecure as well, but he would never tell his friends because they would only laugh with him. "You know I don't do girlfriends, Hanna" He laughed. "That's bullshit. I can see it in your eyes, you think she is attractive." Toby slapped Hanna playfully to make her shut up. Just when Toby wanted to look away, the brunette turned around. He melted away, Toby has never seen such a beautiful pair of eyes. She smiled at him and turned back. "Ooooh, having eye sex already." Hanna added to make him even more upset. He rolled his eyes and just ignored her stupid comments.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We like to welcome you onboard this flight to Belgium with American Airlines. The flight duration is eight hours and we are expecting a fairly smooth flight today. Please fasten your seatbelts. Once again, we thank you for choosing to fly with us today and we hope you enjoy your flight." _

Everyone listened to the captain and they were ready to go.

After a long 8-hour flight, they finally were about to land. _"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts again. We'll be on the ground in 10 minutes." _Spencer grabbed Jason's hand. She hated this, not only landing but the whole flying thing. It wasn't her favourite thing to do, but for her dream, it was worth the flight. Before she knew, everyone was clapping for the captain. "Thank god he put me safe on the ground." She joked, making her brother laugh. She waited patiently to get out, just like Toby and his friends. Both Spencer and Jason stood up when they saw the could leave. _FINALLY some "fresh" air. _Spencer thought. "I can feel your brain thinking." Her brother joked. "Yeah, it's been a long flight you know plus the time difference with America is like 6 hours here, how am I going to survive the rest of this day?" "Don't complain so much, Spence. We'll both be just fine, by the way it's almost time to go to bed here. I think you could use some sleep." "Yes ofcourse, now we have to wait for our baggage and then we have to find a way out into this building and then we have to find transport before we can actually sleep. Who even knows how long we'll have to drive." "Belgium isn't big, I think it will only take a good hour to get there." She sighed. "That's still too long." Jason rolled his eyes and started looking for their stuff.

Toby and his friends were relieved as well when they got out. Hanna has been complaining to Caleb and him the whole flight. She would say that her hair looked messy and that her make up wasn't good anymore and that she needed her beauty sleep and so on and so on. They both were glad when she felt asleep the last 2 hours. Hanna was a nice girl, don't get that wrong, but she could give you a huge headache. "I'm thirsty." Alison complained. Toby sighed. Ofcourse, Hanna just stopped complaining and now Alison begins. "We'll get you something to drink, babe." Emily said while giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. All the boys were glad when they finally found a shop. Emily went inside with Alison fast and bought some drinks for everyone. Suddenly, they heard that their baggage would be on the band any minute. Just then Emily and Alison came out of the shop. "We haven't even found the band yet and our baggages are already there. We should run." Ezra said while running already, getting followed by the others. They were just in time to pick their stuff up. As Toby looked to his left, he saw the brunette walking away from the airport. _I will probably never see her again. _"Tobes, are you ok?" Emily asked. Toby nodded. "Let's go to Antwerp!" He said happy.

They didn't have any clue where to go or how to get in Antwerp until they saw two young ladies and a young men standing at the exit of the airport. "I hope these Dutch people speak a bit English." Caleb sighed. "Ofcourse they know English, it's kind of weird because they speak three languages, Dutch, French and German. Although I think that they speak more English than German." Ezra said proudly. "Ok teacher, we're not in school anymore so you can stop teaching us." Hanna joked while she pushed Ezra a bit to the other side. The whole group shared a laugh. "I guess I'll try to ask what we need to do now." Ezra went over to the three people who were standing there with a Tomorrowlandsign. "Excuse me, miss, can I ask you something?" The lady nodded. "We need to go to Antwerp, Boom and since you were holding a sign, I was hoping you could tell me how we get there?" "Every hour there is a free bus, but you can also hire a taxi." "Thank you very much." Ezra smiled and walked back to the others. He asked the others and they decided to wait for the next bus, which is going to arrive in ten minutes.

Spencer, on the other hand, figured everything out weeks ago, ofcourse. "The taxi should be here by now." She said while walking out of the airport. "Look! Over there! There's a man holding up a sign with our names." "See? I'm always right." Spencer smiled. They walked over to the man, told him the exact location and drove off to what was supposed to be the best festival they would ever attend.


	2. I don't do girlfriends, Hanna

**A/N Thanks to the 3 persons who followed my story. I know it's not really good yet, but I'm still trying to figure out how I can write a bit better. I forgot to mention that Jason and Ali aren't siblings in this story, but you probably found that out already. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think! xoxo**

When Toby and his friends arrived at the camping, there weren't much people yet. It was Thursday, which means that the festival starts tomorrow. However, they could go to the camping and set their tent up already. Since it was 9PM in Belgium, the girls decided to go to bed immediately. The guys on the other hand, decided to take a look at the partyfield. "So, Toby, are you planning on doing some Belgian girls?" Caleb teased. "Guys, you know I'm not like that. Besides, there aren't only going to be Belgian girls here." "So you already laid your eyes on someone?" Toby shook his head in disbelieve. "I got here single and I will leave single. Is it that difficult to understand?" Caleb stopped teasing about it because he knew Toby was getting annoyed.

Spencer arrived a little later than Toby and his friends. Jason got really hungry on their way and they stopped at a fries restaurant. "The French fries are delicious here. " Spencer nodded. "I totally agree with you." Their little conversation got interupped by a security guard. "Your tickets, please." Spencer got their tickets out of her bag. "Great, now let me see your bag." "Why?" She asked surprised. "Because we have to make sure that you're not going to commit a crime." She sighed, but gave her bag to the guard eventually. "Enjoy your time!" He said while letting them in. They stood there for a few minutes to check out the camping. "I think we should set up our tent over there." Jason said, while pointing towards a little, empty space. Next to that little spot was a huge tent. "Ok, but as you can see, we are sleeping right next to a huge tent. Who knows how many gangbangs those people are planning to do." "Oh Spencer, don't always think like that. I bet they are nice people. Besides, we don't need to speak to them anyways, we're here to make fun, not to look for new friends." Jason said to convince Spencer. She smiled as she walked over to the specific spot. They tried to set the tent up. "This is not going to work, if I ever have to go to a war with you, I won't survive!" "That's not funny Jason, I'm a girl, do you really expect that I can set up a tent in half an hour?" Spencer shouted. She got angry because she caught two guys, from the tent next to them, looking at her. "What are you looking at?" The boys looked at each other and came a bit closer. "Dude, do you need some help?" An older boy asked. Jason nodded, "That would be nice." The guys set the tent up in ten minutes. "Thanks, I owe you one." "No problem. There was no way you could do that on your own. I'm Caleb by the way, and this older dude-" he said, while pointing at his friend. "Is Ezra." "Jason, and this is my little sister, Spencer." Spencer shook Calebs and Ezra's hand. "Pleasure." "We have to go back again, our friends are probably worried already." Caleb smiled. "Maybe we will see you later!" Jason said.

Caleb and Ezra went back into the tent. "Looks like we have a hot neighbour." Caleb said while walking in. Hanna threw a pillow at his head. He laughed along with all the others, "But I only have eyes for you, babe." He pulled his girlfriend closer and started making out with her. "Get a room already." Toby said angry. "All right, Grumpy. Maybe you should go to the girl next to our tent? I think that might be something for you." Ezra defended Caleb. "Shut up, I'm going to sleep. Good night." Everyone rolled their eyes, but didn't pay much attention further. "Weren't you supposed to sleep already?" Ezra asked Aria. "Well we planned to do that, but we couldn't sleep, so we waited for you." Ezra pulled his shirt off and laid down next to Aria. "Goodnight." He said after giving her a little kiss. After a few minutes their tent was silent. Everyone fell asleep, ready to have an awesome weekend.

_The next morning..._

"I'm so excited!" Spencer said while jumping on her 'bed'. Both Spencer and Jason just woke up. "I see. Since you didn't have coffee yet, it's kind of weird to see you like that." Spencer looked at him like she was going to kill him. She started throwing pillows at his head. "Stop it, you idiot." Spencer bursted into laughter, but kept on throwing pillows at him. "You sound like a girl." Before Jason could say something, Spencer started talking again. "Get up, you lazy ass. We still have to find a shower and the first DJ starts in half an hour." Spencer grabbed her brothers arm and pulled him up. They took their clothes and got out of their tent.

Just when they were about to walk away, their neighbours got out of their tent as well. Jason saw a blond girl getting out, followed by Caleb and some other people. Caleb greeted Jason with a bro hug and gave Spencer a kiss on the cheek. Spencer thought it was kind of weird because they only know each other since yesterday. "So who are the others?" Spencer asked curiously. "This is my girlfriend Hanna." He said while giving her a little kiss. "These our Emily and Alison, our hot, lesbian couple. They can't stop touching each other." Alison smiled, "Caleb, shut up. You shouldn't listen to them. He and Hanna are worse." Spencer and Jason laughed. "I'm Aria." A tiny brunette said while giving the two a kind smile. "Hey where is Tobes?" Emily asked. "I'm here." A boy with no shirt said while coming out of the tent. Spencer caught herself staring a bit a the boy his abs. The shirtless guy raised his eyebrows, "Well this is awkward." Spencer laughed. "Hello to you too, I'm Spencer and this is Jason." "Toby." He said while shaken their hands. When he looked in Spencer eyes, he realised that he saw those eyes before. Now everyone was looking awkwardly around. "Hey, Jason, I think we should head of to the shower." He nodded. "I think we will see you guys later?" Jason asked their new friends. They all nodded. "If we find each other on the field, we'll pay you guys a drink." Caleb said. "That's a deal." Spencer said before walking towards the shower with her brother.

When they were out of sight, Hanna started talking. "Did anyone else recognized that girl?" She looked at every single person, but everyone shook their head. When she reached Toby, she knew where she was from. "Toby, what about you?" He woke up from his daydream. "What about me?" "The girl? Don't you recognize her?" He looked right into Hanna her eyes. She knew that he knew. He didn't really know what to say. "She's the girl from the plane, isn't she?" Hanna said. Toby nodded, "I guess she is." Caleb bursted into laughter and started quoting Toby. "Caleb, is it that difficult to understand that I got here single and I will leave single?" The rest of the group started laughing as well. "Hanna you know I don't do girlfriends." Hanna added to make it even worse. "Laughed enough? Come on let's take a shower." Toby gave them a little smile to let them know he couldn't care less about their comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hiiii! Chapter 3 is up, I re-wrote it a lot and It's still not completely what I had in mind, but it is what it is. Big thanks to the 6 people who followed my story and to the 4 who favorited it. I just want to know, do you guys actually like it? It's just I really need to know, because if it sucks, I would quit it. So please review. Now I really suck at writing these A/N so I'm not going to keep you waiting anymore. Enjoy the chapter & please let me know what you think.**

Toby and his friends have been walking around for hours. They went to see different artists and they were actually really good. Toby enjoyed it as well, but he has been dreaming all day, about her beautiful, brown eyes. It was around 6PM and some of them were starting to get really hungry.

"Are we going to get something to eat? I'm starving!" Alison smiled at Hanna while they said the same thing. "Sure, if you are really that hungry already." Ezra said. They walked to the stalls and started to wonder what they were going to eat.

"This is all fast food. Why don't they have something healthy?"

"Han, what did you expect? This is a festival, not a salad bar." Caleb said, causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm going to order a pizza, what about you guys?" Toby asked.

"I think I'm going for fries." Caleb confessed. Everyone agreed with him.

"Ok then, we'll meet again," Toby looked around and finally pointed at a place, "Over there, at the benches." Everyone nodded and went the other way.

Spencer was waiting in the row for her pizza. Jason went to another stall, because he doesn't like pizza that much. Besides, he is addicted to the french fries since yesterday. The girl before her started talking to her in Dutch. Spencer looked confused because she didn't understand a word. The girl kept talking, so she was glad when it finally was the girl's turn. She sighed. She hated waiting, especially for food. Just when she was about to order, someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Hello Spencer." The guy she met this morning said.

"Toby, right?" He nodded.

"Hi." She said.

"Excuse me? Can you please order or just walk away?" Spencer rolled her eyes and Toby did pretty much the same. The lady was annoyed for nothing. _She probably has her period._

"For me a pizza Hawaii." Toby Said, getting a disgusting look from Spencer. Toby laughed at her face. "And something for this beautiful lady as well." He winked at her causing her to blush.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to." Spencer sighed.

"I'd like a pizza margarita please."

They waited awkwardly for the pizza to be ready.

"So did you already have some fun today?" He asked her. She nodded.

"I've seen some good DJ's."

"I totally agree! My favorite is afrojack, so far."

Spencer wanted to say something, but they got interrupted by the woman.

"That's 10 euros, please." Spencer took the Pizza'sfrom her, while Toby paid. If she was honest, she was shocked by the pizza's size and its price. When Toby was ready, he gently took his pizza out of her hands.

"Why are you looking like that?" She asked him because he was making a weird face.

"Do they really call this pizza? It's like one, little slice and I paid 10 euros, which is around 11 dollars and that for just two stupid slices? That's just crazy!"

"I was just thinking the same thing. I still have to pay you back by the way. I don't really like it when someone pays for me."

"Spencer, I don't mind. And if I did, I wouldn't have bought you a pizza – yeah, well slice." She chuckled.

They stopped walking. Toby grinned.

"What?" Spencer asked. "Is there something between my teeth? Or is my hair weird because of the wind? Please tell me, I feel embarrassed."

"Spence..."

Her heart stopped for a few seconds. Many people have called her Spence in her life before, but when he said it, it sounded like music in her ears. He came a bit closer and she was nervous without even knowing why.

"You have something, right there..."

He pointed at the corner of her mouth. Spencer hopelessly tried to remove the cheese that was on her mouth. However, she failed to wipe it away. Toby pushed his half slice of pizza in her hands.

"Here, let me do it."

He stroke over the place where the cheese was hanging. He took his finger back, but didn't stop staring.

"You are so beautiful." He said out of the blue.

She looked shocked and started to blush heavily. Now Toby was afraid he said something wrong.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to say it out loud, but it came out eventually and - I better stop talking now. God why do I always have to make a fool out of myself?"

Spencer thought it was cute and just gave him a brief kiss on his cheek. Now he was the one to blush.

"So... Uhm.. I probably have to go back to my friends." Toby said.

"I understand. I think my brother is also waiting for me. Somewhere over there, at the benches."

"I have to be there as well,we can walk together if you want?" Spencer laughed, he sounded as excited as a child who just got an ice cream.

"Sure."

She linked his arm with hers and started heading towards the benches.

"Hehe, that was about time." Toby turned around and saw his friends.

"I'm sorry, but as you can see, I walked into Spencer. She is looking for her brother.

"I'm here!" Jason shouted from the same table as Toby's friends. Spencer looked confused, but sat down next to Hanna. Toby sat next to Caleb who sat across from Hanna.

"So, what took you guys so long?" Ezra asked.

"There was just a long row for the pizza."

"And if we don't believe that, you'll make us believe something else, right?" Aria smirked.

"Fine. There was a gigantic elephant that blocked the road and I wasn't strong enough to remove him. I guess I'm not that strong after all." Toby dryly Aria rolled her eyes. He wasn't actually trying to be funny, but Spencer seemed to like his sarcastic joke anyway. She stretched out her arm to feel his abs.

"That's not bad at all." She winked.

When Spencer turned her head to the other side, Aria saw Toby smiling at her. You could see in his eyes that he was falling for her and if someone deserved to be in love, it was him.

"Spencer?"

"Yes Jason? What's wrong?"

"Did you call mom yesterday? Or today?"

"S_hit_."


End file.
